Dangerous Disease
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. Un étrange mal touche la ville de Toronto. This story will be translate in English as soon as possible ;
1. Chapter 1 : Anniversaire

« Dangerous Disease »

Titre: Dangerous Disease  
>Auteur: Julia R.<br>Avertissement: Aucun  
>Catégorie: Romance Drame  
>Personnages : Julia Ogden, William Murdoch, George Craptree, Brakenried, Darcy.<br>Résumé : Un étrange mal touche la ville de Toronto.  
>Disclaimer : La série Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.<p>

Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire.

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres, d'ailleurs elle s'était elle-même convaincue que c'était une journée comme toutes les autres.

Elle s'était levée très tôt, elle avait pris beaucoup de temps pour s'habiller et passer ce satané corset qu'elle ne supportait plus, se coiffer, se maquiller à peine, avaler rapidement quelque chose et quitter la grande demeure dans laquelle elle logeait.

Elle avait ensuite pris une calèche pour se rendre au centre. Elle était descendue sur le trottoir en bois et avait croisé quelques passants pressés. Et son regard s'était inexorablement posé sur le bâtiment à côté d'elle, sur ce bâtiment vers lequel elle levait les yeux bien trop souvent à son goût.

Le poste numéro quatre semblait calme, comme toujours. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer voir jaillir de la grande porte en bois la carrure qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle espérait chaque matin depuis des années, voir la stature de l'inspecteur derrière les fenêtres de son bureau. Mais cela n'arrivait jamais. Elle se dirigea vers son propre bâtiment et passa à côté du panneau de la morgue, jetant un bref regard une dernière fois vers l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de poser sa bicyclette.

Un timide sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Elle avait vu l'engin, il devait donc se trouver dans les parages. La jeune femme soupira profondément, et ce fut le cœur plus léger qu'elle poussa la porte la menant à son bureau.

Elle se chargea de l'autopsie d'un homme électrocuté dans sa baignoire deux jours auparavant et que l'on venait de découvrir, lorsqu'un homme frappa timidement au chambranle de la porte. La jeune femme se tourna aussitôt, persuadée de voir celui à qui elle pensait à cet instant. Mais son sourire se figea sur place de surprise lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle, tenant dans ses bras un énorme bouquet de roses.

-Voila pour vous, lança-t-il d'une douce et suave voix.

-Darcy, mais…

-Joyeux anniversaire.

-Comment?

-J'ai mes sources, dit-il en riant doucement.

-Vraiment, répondit Julia en fronçant les sourcils, Ruby est en ville?

-L'inspecteur Murdoch me l'a dit la semaine dernière lorsque je l'ai croisé. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il voulait se vanter de savoir quel jour était ton anniversaire alors que moi je l'ignorais.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait ce détail, bredouilla la jeune femme pour elle-même en regardant les fleurs.

Darcy ne répondit pas et la regarda avec intérêt avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Merci, elles sont superbes.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner et de mettre les fleurs dans un tube à essai suffisamment grand.

-Je voulais que nous déjeunions ensembles, mais j'ai un rendez-vous important. Alors ce sera pour ce soir, si bien entendu tu en as envie.

-J'en serai ravie, répondit Julia en souriant.

-Bien dans ce cas, il prit sa main et déposa un doux baiser, à ce soir ma douce.

-A ce soir.

Ils s'adressèrent encore un regard et un sourire avant que Darcy ne passe la porte et ne quitte la morgue.

Julia resta perdue dans ses pensées quelques instants, regardant avec intérêt le bouquet de roses qui trônait fièrement sur son bureau puis, elle se dirigea vers le corps une fois encore et se remit au travail dans le silence le plus absolu.

Il se passa une heure avant qu'un agent du poste numéro quatre ne vienne troubler la tranquillité de la jeune femme.

L'inspecteur Brakenried lui demandait le rapport sur cette mort immédiatement. Elle apporta le dernier point important sur son rapport et quitta le bâtiment pour rejoindre celui de ses collègues.

Elle monta rapidement l'étage qui la conduisait aux bureaux mais elle fut surprise de ne croiser personne jusqu'au moment où elle entra sur le plateau central.

Une banderole se trouvait suspendue et tenait tan bien que mal au-dessus des bureaux en bois sombre. « Joyeux anniversaire Docteur » était écrit en lettres capitales d'un rouge chatoyant. En dessous de cette banderole se trouvait toute l'équipe de policiers qu'elle connaissait si bien. Un énorme gâteaux surmonté d'une seule et unique bougie était posé sur le bureau devant eux. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'ils se mirent à chantonner un joyeux anniversaire d'une seule et même voix un peu déraillée.

Le sourire qu'elle affichait ne pouvait disparaitre de son visage et il ne faisait que s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle dévisageait toutes les personnes présentes.

Elle accorda son attention sur l'inspecteur Murdoch en dernier et elle ne pu regarder rien d'autre que lui. Il chantait de bon cœur, en souriant largement, signe que tout cela devait être son idée, elle pourrai le parier.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, elle s'approcha timidement d'eux un peu plus et George prit la parole.

-Il faut souffler la bougie et faire un vœu Docteur.

-Très bien, soupira Julia.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se répétant son vœu dans sa tête sous les yeux de tous les hommes présents et en particulier de l'inspecteur Murdoch qui apprécia particulièrement la voir ainsi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec un large sourire sur les lèvres et souffla doucement sur la flamme qui s'éteignit aussitôt sous les applaudissements de toutes les personnes présentes.

Julia leva les yeux vers William qui applaudissait tout aussi fort que les autres, mais qui devait ignorer à cet instant que le vœu qu'elle avait fais le concernait directement.

La jeune femme se remit ses émotions et les remercia de tout cœur avant d'être interrompu par Brakenried qui avança vers elle, un cadeau à la main.

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous n'allions pas vous offrir un cadeau.

-Messieurs, lança Julia, c'est beaucoup trop.

-Ouvrez-le d'abords, nous verrons si vous serez toujours de cet avis, continua le plus haut gradé.

-Nous avons tous mis notre contribution, ajouta George.

-Mais c'est Murdoch qui l'a choisi alors s'il ne vous plait pas, c'est à lui que vous devrez vous en prendre.

Julia leva une fois encore les yeux vers son ami qui lui adressa un timide sourire.

-J'espère qu'il vous plaira, dit-il simplement.

Julia prit le paquet du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit dans un silence total. Elle défit le dernier morceau de tissu et découvrit un porte plume reposer dans un écrin sombre.

Le porte plume en nacre et ciselé avait été travaillé avec précision et valait sans doute bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

-Il est magnifique, soupira la jeune femme en le prenant entre ses doigts, merci à vous tous.

La dizaine d'hommes présents semblèrent satisfaits que le cadeau lui plaise et très vite ils se dirigèrent vers le gâteau que George se mit en œuvre de couper. Il offrit le premier bout à Julia avant que tous ne soient servi.

-Alors, il vous plait? Murmura William à son amie lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était enfin seule.

-Bien sûr, il faudrait être difficile, mais William il a dû coûter une fortune.

-George vous l'a dit, nous avons tous participé.

-Et certains bien plus que d'autres j'en suis certaine.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda William en fuyant son regard.

-Je vous en prie, soupira Julia, je suis persuadée que la paie d'un agent de police n'est pas aussi mirobolante pour faire un tel cadeau à une simple collègue. Vous n'avez pas fait que choisir ce cadeau, vous l'avez également payé dans sa presque totalité, avouez-le.

-Vous deviendriez une bonne enquêtrice. Mais il ne faut pas le leur dire, d'ailleurs vous ne devriez même pas le savoir.

-Très bien, je ne sais rien, dit-elle en souriant, mais merci inspecteur, ça me touche.

Il lui sourit en retour et garda son regard profondément ancré dans le sien. S'il n'écoutait que son cœur à cet instant, il s'approcherai d'elle un peu plus et déposerai un doux baiser sur sa peau. Mais il savait que cela ne lui était pas permis, plus aujourd'hui, plus maintenant qu'elle avait un autre homme dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui il se devait de ne plus l'approcher, de ne plus gouter à ses lèvres, de ne plus resserrer ses bras autour de sa taille. Aujourd'hui tout avait changé et il le savait, car Julia aimait un autre homme, un homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser quelques mois plus tard.

Elle ne quitta pas son regard qu'elle voyait se charger de désir doucement, car même si elle avait voulut le faire, elle ne pouvait pas briser ce lien invisible qui la liait à l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle.

Ce fut finalement la voix de l'inspecteur Brakenried ordonnant aux hommes de se remettre au travail qui les fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Ils tournèrent la tête au même moment, pour finalement ne plus échanger un seul mot, ni même un seul regard de la journée.

La nuit était tombée. Le Docteur Ogden vérifia que tout était en ordre dans la morgue jusqu'au lendemain et elle éteignit les lumières avant de quitter la pièce et le bâtiment.

Elle arriva sur le trottoir pour trouver Darcy l'attendant patiemment en souriant. Elle s'accrocha à son bras aussitôt.

Mais pourtant comme chaque soir elle devait lever les yeux vers le bâtiment du poste numéro quatre. Comme chaque soir son regard voyagea de la fenêtre de l'inspecteur Murdoch à la lourde porte en bois du bâtiment, puis à l'endroit où il rangeait sa bicyclette.

Elle le vit avancer dans la rue, marchant à côté de celle-ci. Instinctivement, il leva les yeux vers le bâtiment où travaillait la jeune femme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant avant que Darcy ne fasse monter Julia dans la calèche puis, William baissa les yeux et enfourcha sa bicyclette.


	2. Chapter 2 : Morts suspectes

Chapitre 2 : Morts suspectes.

L'appel signalait une mort suspecte en plein centre ville de Toronto. Un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années s'était écroulé en pleine rue.

Arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux, les officiers de police, suivit de l'inspecteur Murdoch et du docteur Ogden, afin de faire les premières constatations.

D'après les témoins, l'homme était un vagabond connu pour vivre dans le quartier depuis des années. C'était un homme bien connu des commerçants du quartier, il était discret et apprécié.

Le docteur Ogden l'examina pendant plusieurs minutes afin d'établir le premier pronostique.

-Je dirai qu'il est mort d'un arrêt cardiaque, dit-elle à l'inspecteur qui se penchait sur le corps à côté d'elle.

-Pas de marques de coups, de blessures quelconque? Demanda William en regardant le corps de long en large.

-A priori non, mais j'en saurais plus lorsque je l'aurai autopsié.

-Mmh, grommela l'homme sans lever les yeux vers elle.

-Quelque chose semble vous tracasse, dit Julia en se levant avec lui.

-Les témoins affirment qu'il semblait calme, ce qui ne concorde pas avec une attaque cardiaque. Il s'est tout simplement écroulé contre le mur en tenant des propos incohérents.

-Vous pensez à un empoisonnement? Cela pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il n'ait pas paniqué, il savait ce qui lui arrivait ou il n'a pas eu le temps de le comprendre au contraire.

-Nous ne pouvons écarter aucune hypothèse docteur.

-Comme toujours, répondit la jeune femme en souriant timidement, je vous ferai part de mes constatations au plus vite, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux.

-Merci, acquiesça William en croisant son regard avant de rejoindre l'officier Crabtree qui interrogeait un commerçant un peu plus loin.

Julia fit un signe de tête aux hommes qui se chargeaient de transporter le corps jusqu'à la morgue, pour ensuite leur emboiter le pas, sa sacoche à la main.

Mais avant de monter en calèche à son tour, elle accorda encore un dernier regard à son ami, comme elle le faisait toujours sans qu'il ne le remarque. C'était devenu une habitude depuis longtemps déjà, si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait plus du jour où s'était devenu machinal de lui lancer un dernier regard discrètement avant de monter en voiture.

La jeune femme avait mis un disque de valse viennoise, musique qu'elle aimait particulièrement et qui l'apaisait lorsqu'elle effectuait son travail.

Elle s'attelait à la tâche depuis de longues minutes déjà, penchée vers le corps du pauvre homme qui avait perdu la vie. Elle n'avait plus vu personne dans le laboratoire depuis que les hommes qui avaient déposé le corps étaient partis, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, la solitude ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle se chargea de déshabiller l'inconnu, de l'ausculter sous toutes les coutures, afin de trouver un indice quelconque des raisons de sa mort.

Elle nettoya ses mains, elle lui brossa les cheveux longs afin de trouver le moindre élément susceptible de pourvoir venir en aide aux enquêteurs.

Elle ne trouva pourtant aucune marque de coups, si ce n'était quelques hématomes vieux de plusieurs jours déjà. Et après avoir fini de consigner les constatations sur l'état externe du corps, elle entreprit de poursuivre ses analyses plus en profondeurs.

Elle fit les examens habituels, passant en revue dans les moindres détails chaque parcelle de chair, d'os et d'organe interne.

Lorsque le temps vint pour elle de finir de recoudre le pauvre homme, bien des heures plus tard, elle entendit des pas lents derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux vers celui qui était entré, car cette démarche, elle la connaissait dans les moindres détails.

-Docteur, lança l'inspecteur en approchant de la table d'autopsie après avoir accordé un bref regard à un bouquet de roses rouges se trouvant sur une étagère un peu plus loin, vous avez terminé l'autopsie?

-Bien sûr William, répondit-elle en souriant et en le regardant enfin.

-Je vous écoute.

-Hélas je n'ai rien de bien extraordinaire, soupira Julia en plongeant ses mains dans une bassine d'eau, notre homme ne possédait aucune blessures ci ce n'est quelques hématomes sur ses jambes. Je n'ai trouvé aucun traumatisme cranien, sa gorge ne présentait aucune marque d'étranglement, son foie était rongé par une sirrose dû sans doute à une trop grande consommation d'alcool, son estomac ne présentait que très peu de nourriture, que du pain, et son cœur semblait parfaitement sain.

-Alors de quoi est-il mort? Demanda William alors qu'elle s'approchait du meuble en bois au centre de la pièce.

-Je l'ignore, mais j'ai cependant extrait ceci de sa bouche et de ses narines, dit-elle en lui tendant un tube à essai qu'il prit aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Grommela l'inspecteur en regardant avec attention les petites boules noires reposant au fond du verre.

-De la poussière compacte, des fibres de tissus, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée pour l'instant.

-C'est très peu comme trouvailles, soupira William.

-Je le sais et j'en suis navrée. Je ne peux pas exploiter les saletés trouvées sous ses ongles et dans ses cheveux, il y en avait beaucoup trop.

-Et n'y avait-il pas la moindre trace de poison?

-J'ai gardé ceci à l'esprit, mais je n'en ai trouvé aucune, murmura Julia en faisant une grimace, je suis totalement désemparée face à cette mort.

-L'enquête n'apporte rien de nouveau non plus, certains passants qui le voyaient souvent affirment qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme ces trois derniers jours, et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu hier, ce qui est apparemment rare.

-Peut être était-il malade dans ce cas, une grippe aurait eu raison de lui?

L'homme ne répondit pas et fixa son regard sur un point invisible sur le mur blanc en briques émaillées. Julia savait que dans ces moments là, il était à mille lieux de se trouver avec elle. Elle savait qu'il retournait toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession, en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore. Il devait être en train d'étudier, d'analyser, de comparer, de faire des hypothèses. Elle savait que dans un tel moment il fallait qu'il retombe dans la réalité de lui-même, et attendre.

Il croisa son regard quelques secondes plus tard et lui sourit tendrement.

-Merci, dit-il simplement.

-Je n'ai pu en tirer grand-chose mais…

La jeune femme fut interrompue par George qui arriva en âge dans la pièce. Les deux personnes se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement.

-Inspecteur, docteur, dit-il à bout de souffle, un autre corps dans la même rue a été découvert.

Ils prirent la route tous les trois ensembles, rejoignant le centre ville une fois encore. Les circonstances avaient été tout aussi troublantes. Elles concernaient une jeune femme de vingt-six ans travaillant à la boucherie deux bâtiments plus loin où le vagabond était tombé. Encore une fois la police mena l'enquête et le docteur se chargea de l'autopsie. Miss Roberts avait été souffrante depuis plusieurs jours. Elle était connue pour apporter de la nourriture au vagabond qu'ils nommaient Edward.

Miss Roberts était ce qu'on appelait une végétarienne, elle ne mangeait jamais de viande car elle suivait un régime strict depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ils n'avaient dons pas pu être contaminés par une nourriture avariée.

Plus tard dans la journée, un autre commerçant au bout de la rue fut déclaré comme mort et transporté à la morgue. Mais à chaque fois le docteur Ogden ne trouva aucune cause évidente de décès.

Les seuls points communs entre les différentes victimes étaient qu'ils se côtoyaient chaque jours et que tous les trois semblaient être tombés malades deux jours plus tôt.

Lorsque William rentra à son bureau et qu'il remit ses idées en place, le regard perdu sur le tableau noir où se côtoyaient des schémas et des noms en pagaille, il n'y avait qu'une théorie qui lui venait en tête.

La lumière se fit dans son esprit; une épidémie , ils avaient à faire face à une épidémie.

Il mit au courant son supérieur dans la seconde afin que les mesures de sécurité soient prises puis, il entreprit d'aller voir le Docteur Ogden au plus vite afin de lui faire part de ses craintes.

Sur son chemin, il croisa l'officier Higgins qui l'arrêta aussitôt.

-Monsieur…

-Plus tard, coupa l'inspecteur.

-C'est le docteur Ogden.

William se figea sur place et fronça les sourcils.

-Ils sont en ce moment même en train de l'enfermer dans la morgue, continua le jeune homme.

William ne lui répondit pas et gagna le bâtiment de son amie au pas de course, sans même ralentir l'allure.

Il croisa des hommes en blouse qui transportaient des dossiers, des planches en bois, des meubles, des portes, des étoffes. Il arriva devant la grande baie vitrée dont les portes étaient désormais fermées. Il vit pourtant la jeune femme debout, seule au centre de la pièce, immobile.

-Julia.

Celle-ci consentit à quitter des yeux le sol qu'elle fixait inlassablement et elle prit la parole aussi fort et distinctement qu'elle le pu pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

-N'approchez surtout pas. C'est une épidémie, j'ai ordonné qu'on ferme toutes les issues afin qu'elle ne se propage pas à travers moi. Je dois rester dans cette pièce.

-Peut être n'êtes-vous pas contaminée, lança l'inspecteur plein d'espoir.

-J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps auprès des cadavres William et…cela doit faire environ une heure que je ne me sens plus très bien. Je doute que ce soit un simple rhume.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, la regardant simplement. Des hommes continuèrent de papillonner autour de lui pour calfeutrer les issues, ne laissant pas la moindre chance au docteur d'entrer en contact avec qui que se soit.

-Nous trouverons un remède, murmura William, et je vais vous sortir de là.

Julia lui sourit timidement avant qu'il ne parte rapidement à nouveau.

Elle le suivit du regard, puis, elle s'appuya contre la table d'autopsie à présent vide et propre. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et respira profondément.

-Je l'espère, soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.


	3. Chapter 3 : Contamination

Chapitre 3 : Contamination.

La journée avait filé à une vitesse incroyable et la nuit tombait déjà sur Toronto. Pourtant, le temps semblait long et interminable au jeune inspecteur. Il savait qu'à chaque seconde qui passait sans trouver de preuves ou d'éléments importants relatifs à l'enquête, cela rapprochait le docteur Ogden d'une mort certaine.

Tous les hommes du poste numéro quatre étaient sur l'affaire, et il s'était même surpris à ordonner sèchement à l'officier Higgins de se mettre sérieusement au travail.

Ses collègues l'avait alors regardé sans voix pendant quelques secondes, n' étant pas habitué à le voir agir de la sorte avec eux, puis il s'était rapidement éclipsé dans son bureau, claquant la porte sur son passage.

Même Brakenreid ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'il savait si calme et appliqué en général.

Il l'avait vu quitter le bureau pour interroger un médecin de l'université de Toronto depuis plus d'une heure déjà puis, ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus pour faire avancer l'enquête, il quitta le bâtiment pour rejoindre celui de la morgue et voir comment se portait le docteur Ogden.

L'inpecteur monta à l'étage en silence avant d'arriver devant la grande baie vitrée. Il vit la jeune femme au centre de la pièce, se tenant devant la table d'autopsie envahie par des tubes à essais, des livres et des tas de choses qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Il toqua timidement à la vitre pour signaler sa présence et Julia leva les yeux vers lui.

-Inspecteur, soupira-t-elle avec un timide sourire.

-Docteur, répondit Brakenreid, comment allez-vous?

-Ca va, répondit Julia en baissant les yeux vers la table.

-Vous devriez vous reposer et aussi prendre des cours de comédie à l'occasion car vous n'êtes pas très douée pour mentir.

-Je souhaite faire tout mon possible pour trouver un remède, le temps que je puisse encore le faire.

-Murdoch est parti voir un médecin de l'université de Toronto qu'il juge capable de nous aider, tous les gars sont sur cette affaire pour trouver comment cette maladie s'est transmise et pour l'endiguer du mieux que nous le pouvons.

-Y-a-t-il eu d'autres cas?

-Cinq, répondit simplement l'homme, et ils sont tous...reposez-vous.

Julia ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle sentit un nouveau vertige la faire vaciller une fois encore, ils étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à la table pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir faire vite pour en trouver le mal inspecteur, dit-elle simplement, la maladie ne demande que très peu de temps d'incubation et les symptômes sont violents. Vous devriez…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'elle sentit l'air se faire plus rare. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-Docteur Ogden? Lança une autre voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Celle-ci reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal et rouvrit les yeux pour voir William et George se tenir aux côtés de leur supérieur. Elle croisa le regard de son ami à qui elle adressa un sourire. Elle vit l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux et elle ne pouvait que vouloir le rassurer, alors qu'elle-même savait qu'elle se trouvait dans un état proche de l'évanouissement et qu'elle devait sans doute être encore plus pâle qu'un linge.

-William? Dit-elle simplement.

-Que diable faites-vous là, rétorqua le supérieur au jeune homme qui ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme.

-Je suis passé au poste et ils m'ont dit que vous étiez venus à la morgue pour voir le docteur Ogden, j'ai cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose monsieur.

-J'étais venu voir comment elle se porte. Elle semble déterminée à continuer de travailler au lieu de se reposer, vous devriez la raisonner pour…

-William, souffla Julia un peu plus loin en croisant son regard une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir.

Elle emporta dans sa course quelques tubes à essais qui volèrent dans les airs et s'échouèrent sur le sol, se fracassant en milles morceaux et blessant à plusieurs endroits les mains de la jeune femme. Elle heurta violement le sol et se trouva inconsciente au milieu des débris, couchée sur le dos.

-Julia, cria l'inspecteur Murdoch en faisant un pas vers la porte condamnée.

Il ne la vit pas bouger, alors il commença à enlever les étoffes qui se trouvaient devant.

-George aidez moi, ordonna-t-il.

-Murdoch n'entrez pas là dedans, lança Brakenried alors que les deux hommes continuaient de libérer un accès à la pièce.

Il ne lui répondit pas et l 'homme le plus haut gradé l'empoigna quelques secondes. Il croisa son regard rempli d'angoisse et de détermination.

-Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'entrer, dit-il simplement.

William se défit violement de son emprise et l'écarta pour pousser la porte et s'engouffrer aussitôt dans la pièce.

-Craptree, refermez cette porte immédiatement, beugla Brakenried.

Pendant que le jeune homme et son supérieur fermèrent la porte et la bouchèrent à nouveau comme elle l'avait été avant, William s'était avancé au pas de course vers la jeune femme toujours inconsciente et étendue sur le sol. Il plaça une main derrière sa tête et l'autre à côté de son corps.

-Julia, murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les moindres détails.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, alors il se pencha sur son visage et mit sa joue à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne sentit pas d'air s'échapper de sa bouche. Il s'éloigna d'elle, sentant les larmes naître dans ses yeux. Puis, il se mit à réfléchir, vite et bien. Il approcha ses mains de sa chemise et hésita quelques secondes au-dessus d'elle avant que ses doigts ne défassent les boutons. Une fois sa chemise ouverte, il ouvrit sa ceinture et il dénoua les lacets de son corset qu'il éloigna d'une seule main, soulevant de l'autre le corps de Julia. Il regarda son visage si paisible pendant quelques secondes sans cesser de murmurer son prénom du bout des lèvres lorsqu'il la sentit se tendre dans ses bras et se soulever un peu plus du sol. Elle approcha de lui en un profond soupir, contractant chaque muscle de son corps, pour venir crisper ses doigts sur ses épaules et échouer son visage près du sien. William ne bougea pas, ancrant simplement son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Julia reprit doucement son souffle, toujours étroitement serrée à l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, son regard perdu dans le sien.

-Calmez-vous, murmura-t-il, respirez doucement.

-William, dit-elle entre deux soubresauts.

-Je suis là, tout va bien.

Elle laissa une main caresser sa joue avant de prendre la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû.

-Je ne vous aurai pas laissé, répondit-il simplement en souriant timidement.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de sentir les bras du jeune homme se resserrer autour de sa taille.

-Vous pouvez vous lever?

-Oui je crois.

Il acquiesça et il se redressa, attirant la jeune femme solidement accrochée lui. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas une seule seconde. Julia baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et vit que sa chemise était ouverte, et qu'elle ne portait plus qu'une chemisette en dentelles alors que son corset et sa ceinture avaient disparu. Elle croisa le regard de William qui le fuyait aussitôt avant qu'elle ne ferme la chemise, toujours tenue par les bras fort de l'inspecteur. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux hommes derrière la vitre et qui les regardaient en silence.

-Docteur Ogden? Fit timidement Brakenried.

-Ca va monsieur, répondit-elle simplement.

-Murdoch si vous sortez vivant de cette pièce, je vous tue personnellement, lança Brakenried avant de partir au pas de course suivi par George sur ses talons.

-Merci de l'avertissement monsieur, dit-il timidement alors qu'il vit un rapide et pâle sourire traverser le visage de la femme qu'il tenait toujours, venez je vais vous soigner ces coupures.

Julia acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers le meuble en bois qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce où Julia avait l'habitude de prendre place pour faire ses analyses. Elle s'assit et William attira à eux un tabouret où il prit place également.

-Vous avez fait ça pour moi? Demanda timidement Julia alors que William nettoyait ses plaies.

-Je crois que c'est évident.

-William, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux, il ne fallait pas entrer. Nous n'allons peut être jamais sortir vivants d'ici.

-Je sais ce que je fais.

-C'est bien la première fois que vous agissez de manière impulsive.

Il ne répondit pas et se concentra à sa tâche pendant de longues minutes, manipulant avec soin et délicatesse les mains de Julia dans les siennes. Celle-ci devait admettre qu'elle aurait été bien capable de se soigner elle-même mais que c'était bien agréable de sentir qu'on s'occupait d'elle de cette façon. William semblait prendre soin de chaque parcelle de sa peau, comme un trésor qu'il caressait du bout des doigts. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage qui ne laissait pourtant plus passer la moindre émotion. Elle avait l'impression de le voir étudier une scène de crime avec minutie, mais pourtant ses gestes étaient doux et attentionnés.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé et qu'un bandage encercla la main gauche de Julia, là où une entaille nettement plus profonde se trouvait, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.

-Voila docteur.

-Merci, répondit Julia.

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Pas au meilleur de ma forme.

-Reposez-vous, je vais faire de l'ordre ici, dit-il en jetant un regard autour d'eux, mais dites-moi, pourquoi toutes ces recherches?

-J'espérais naïvement trouver un remède, répondit Julia en soupirant, c'est bien présomptueux de ma part.

-Ne dites pas ça. Je suis persuadé qu'il en existe un et que nous le trouverons.

-Mais peut être pas à temps avant…

Julia quitta son regard sombre et elle se plongea dans la contemplation du bouquet de roses qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux. L'inspecteur suivit son regard et ne répondit pas. Il se doutait qu'elle devait penser à son fiancé à cet instant, cet homme qu'elle aimait et ne pourrait sans doute plus revoir un jour. Mais lui, il voulait garder espoir, au plus profond de son cœur, il voulait croire qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Alors, il se leva et s'empressa de chercher de quoi nettoyer les débris qui se trouvaient sur le sol avant de se pencher sur les recherches de son amie. Celle-ci lui résuma ce qu'elle avait trouvé puis, lorsque le silence retomba à nouveau, il étudia dans les moindres détails tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Le temps était compté, il le savait, pour lui comme pour elle. Surtout pour elle, car son état se dégradait d'heures en heures.

Eh puis, il commença à sentir les effets de la maladie sur lui, mais pourtant, il tenta de mettre tout ceci dans un coin de sa tête pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel; un moyen de la sauver.


	4. Chapter 4 : Deux

Chapitre 4 : Deux

L'inspecteur était concentré sur les recherches et les analyses depuis des heures déjà. Il avait retiré sa veste depuis longtemps, et il se frottait les yeux de fatigue. Il n'avançait pas et rares étaient les informations qui leur venaient de l'extérieur. La maladie inconnue se transmettait de personne à personne, il leur était donc possible de recevoir à manger, des couvertures et de l'eau de l'extérieur sans mettre en danger plus de monde.

Alors que William se reposait, les yeux toujours penché sur la table d'autopsie mais l'esprit bien ailleurs, que Julia se tenait tant bien que mal debout un peu plus loin, le regard perdu sur la ville qu'elle regardait à travers la fenêtre, un officier de police leur apporta de quoi manger, refermant aussitôt la porte derrière le plateau qu'il avait rapidement fait glisser dans la pièce. William avait alors levé les yeux vers Julia qui n'avait pourtant pas bougé. Il s'était approché du plateau et l'avait pris avant de le poser sur le meuble en bois.

-Julia vous devriez manger quelque chose, dit-il doucement.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Alors qu'il sentait sa gorge le serrer et l'air se faire plus rare, prit d'un violent vertige annonciateur d'un nouvel effet de la maladie, il retira sa cravate ainsi que son gilet sombre avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle le regarde, mais il se passa encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne veuilles bien se tourner vers lui et lui accorder un regard. Il y vit ce qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais vu dans ses yeux auparavant. Les larmes avaient laissé de longs sillages sur ses joues, et ses yeux rougis étaient emplis de tristesse, une tristesse si grande qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

-Julia, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres en portant sa main vers son visage pour essuyer une larme qui glissait sur sa joue une fois encore.

-Je suis désolée William.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, rien de tout cela n'est de votre faute. Arrêtez de pleurer je vous en prie.

Julia ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de faire un pas vers lui et de glisser ses bras autour de son torse. Elle ferma les yeux et s'approcha un peu plus, collant son corps au sien et enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Il sentit une autre larme couler le long de sa nuque avant qu'il ne referme ses bras autour d'elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il l'entendait à peine pleurer contre lui, sentant son corps se faire plus lourd contre le sien. Pourtant il ne parla pas, il se contentait de la serrer contre lui en silence. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus de sanglots, il s'éloigna légèrement de la jeune femme et remarqua qu'elle devait s'être assoupie dans ses bras. Malgré son corps qu'il sentait chancelant, il se baissa un instant vers elle et glissa un bras dans le creux de ses genoux. Julia entoura sa nuque de ses bras et s'y cramponna avec force sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il glissa une main dans son dos et la leva dans les airs, la portant délicatement jusqu'à la couche improvisée faite de couvertures épaisses entre deux larges piliers. Il l'y déposa délicatement et caressa un instant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échouée sur son front qu'il trouva brûlant. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, Julia ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit timidement.

-Je vais vous chercher un peu d'eau, votre fièvre ne fait qu'augmenter encore. Il faut la faire tomber.

Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux à nouveau alors que William s'en alla pour chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il passa de très longues minutes auprès d'elle à vouloir faire tomber la fièvre. Et il finit par sentir la fatigue le gagner lui-aussi. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, adossé contre le mur froid et après l'avoir regardé pendant de longues minutes lui aussi s'endormi, le visage tourné vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait de plus en plus mal en point.

Ils se réveillèrent comme ils s'étaient endormis le jour précédent. Julia se sentait bien mieux, mais ils savaient tous les deux que cela n'allait pas durer car il en avait été de même pour les autres malades.

Ils avaient pourtant été soulagés d'apprendre que l'enquête avançait et que des médecins se battaient pour trouver un antidote. Bien sûr leurs buts premiers étant de récolter toute la gloire d'avoir éradiqué le mal qui se propageait à tout Toronto à une vitesse incroyable car bien plus que la maladie mystérieuse, la panique faisait des ravages. Les cas de malades dans les hôpitaux se multipliaient et bien souvent ils n'étaient pas des cas de cette épidémie. Mais les journalistes avaient fait leur travail et il avaient disséminé des rumeurs, des informations, des sources plus ou moins sûre.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que William ne pouvait plus réfléchir aux molécules, aux propriétés des plantes et aux savants mélanges des biochimistes. Son esprit était embrumé et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à quoique se soit. Julia avait alors reprit le relais, mettant ce temps de reddition à profit pour tenter de faires avancer leurs analyses et leurs hypothèses.

Mais alors qu'un nouvel échec se dessina sous ses yeux, elle soupira de colère et jeta le tube à essai qui se fracassa contre le mur. William qui s'était assoupi un peu plus loin se réveilla d'un bond, mais pourtant, il ne se leva pas, bien trop faible et engourdi pour bouger.

-Julia, grommela-t-il si bas qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Il la regarda pourtant faire les cent pas de l'autre côté de la pièce, les mains sur son front et les yeux plantés dans le sol. Il savait qu'elle était en colère, il la connaissait dans les moindres détails. Elle marmonnait quelques chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ses mots. La jeune femme soupira profondément en jetant sa tête en arrière.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit? Lança Julia avec colère.

Elle regarda sa main gauche à laquelle brillait la bague qu'elle avait reçu de Darcy quelques semaines plus tôt. Puis, son regard se dirigea vers William, couché sur les couvertures où elle s'était trouvé la nuit précédente. Elle vit qu'il la regardait, alors elle lui sourit timidement et approcha de lui avant de se mettre à genou à côté de son corps. Elle plaça sa main sur son front brûlant et y appliqua un linge humide.

-Comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda-t-elle timidement en humidifiant son front.

-J'ai hâte de me sentir un peu mieux pour reprendre les recherches, murmura William.

-Oubliez tout ça, soupira la jeune femme.

-Je n'abandonne jamais, vous le savez.

-Je le sais, répondit Julia en souriant timidement, mais je vous le demande cette fois-ci.

-Cette fois-ci plus que n'importe quelle autre.

-William je…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, bien trop surprise d'entendre deux coups portés à la vitre un peu plus loin. Elle tourna le visage dans sa direction et se leva aussitôt, rompant tout contact avec l'inspecteur. Elle approcha alors de la vitre alors que l'homme de l'autre côté prit la parole.

-Julia, soupira Darcy, j'ai été prévenu de ce qui est arrivé et je suis rentré en ville aussitôt. Comment te sens-tu?

-Un peu mieux mais ce n'est que temporaire.

-Ils vont trouvés un remède j'en suis persuadé, il faut que tu tiennes le coup jusque là, promets-le moi.

-Darcy, il ne me reste qu'un jour tout au plus avant…

-Je t'interdis de ça, lança l'homme en la pointant du doigt, ne dis pas ça.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et elle entendit l'inspecteur tousser un peu plus loin.

-L'inspecteur Murdoch est là? Lança Darcy en le voyant enfin.

-Nous avons été contaminés presque au même moment, il était préférable que nous soyons isolés tous les deux, se justifia la jeune femme.

Darcy ne répondit pas mais elle sentit pourtant un certain énervement l'habiter quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je reviendrais te revoir dès que possible, je t'en prie ma douce fais attention à toi et bats-toi.

-Je le ferai, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Il lui adressa un sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa main qu'il plaça quelques secondes contre le carreau froid avant de s'éclipser.

Julia se tourna alors vers William qui la regardait toujours. Il tenta de se lever mais vacilla un court instant, avant que le docteur n'approche de lui et ne le retienne pour ne pas tomber.

-Restez couché William.

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour ne pas devenir fou.

-Vous tenez à peine debout.

-Quelle importance cela peut il avoir?

-Oh non, ne vous aventurez pas sur cette pente là.

Il ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui reprit la parole aussitôt.

-Pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette façon? Dit-elle timidement.

-Vous le savez, répondit simplement l'inspecteur.

Elle ne répondit pas et elle resserra un peu plus ses doigts sur son bras. Elle l'attira avec elle contre le mur puis elle se tourna vers lui.

-Reprenez ces recherches si vous le voulez, je ne peux vous l'en empêcher, mais attendez d'aller un peu mieux.

-Julia.

-S'il vous plaît, insista celle-ci.

-Très bien.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et se laissèrent glisser au sol, le dos contre le mur. William s'y adossa et cala sa tête contre, alors que Julia se serra contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle inspira profondément, savourant son parfum qu'elle aimait tant alors qu'elle sentit les doigts de l'inspecteur se fermer avec plus de force sur les siens. Puis, ils ne bougèrent plus et ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, simplement assis l'un auprès de l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5 : Aveux

Chapitre 5 : Aveux

Ils étaient restés longtemps assis dans un coin de la pièce, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Puis, William avait consenti à bouger. Julia en revanche restait assise encore quelques minutes les yeux clos et le visage calé entre ses mains.

William avait vu le tourne-disque un peu plus loin et il l'avait mis en marche. Lorsque l'air de la valse s'éleva dans les airs, Julia leva aussitôt le regard vers son ami et elle lui sourit tendrement.

-La reconnaissez-vous? Dit-elle simplement.

-Je la connais car je l'entends souvent lorsqu'il m'arrive de vous voir durant vos autopsies.

-Nous avons dansé sur cette valse William, il y a bien longtemps.

-Lors de nos cours de danse, répondit le jeune homme en la regardant.

-Oui.

-Je me souviens avoir été si étonné de vous voir dans ce salon ce soir là que j'ai failli faire demi-tour dans la seconde, lança William en riant.

-J'ai aussi été très mal-à-l'aise, avoua Julia.

-Pourtant, je n'ai pas regretté une seule seconde d'être resté.

-Moi non plus, vous n'étiez peut être pas le meilleur danseur que j'ai connu, mais vous étiez de loin le plus agréable des cavaliers, répondit Julia en fuyant son regard.

-Vous étiez la meilleure des cavalière, répondit timidement William en baissant les yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas et il se passa quelques minutes où seule la musique résonnait dans la pièce. Julia gardait les yeux fermés et souriait à peine en écoutant la musique, se souvenant des pas maladroits de l'inspecteur ainsi que de ses progrès grandioses. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation étrange qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il lui avait pris la main dans la sienne et qu'il avait glissé l'autre sur sa taille. Elle pouvait encore se souvenir du réconfort qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui et qu'il avait accepté de la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Ces souvenirs étaient heureux et elle savait que quoiqu'il puisse se passer, jamais elle ne les oublierait.

Alors que la jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées, l'homme qui se tenait au centre de la pièce la regardait tendrement en silence. Il remarquait une fois de plus à quel point il la trouvait belle. Il comprenait une fois encore qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur de la laisser partir. Il se maudissait intérieurement de n'avait pas su trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour la garder auprès de lui. Il en avait eu l'occasion, alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dis tout ce qui était comme une évidence dans son esprit? Aujourd'hui, à cause de son incapacité à ouvrir son cœur, il l'avait perdu pour toujours. Aujourd'hui elle mourrait d'un mal contre lequel il ne pouvait pas lutter et qui l'emporterai lui aussi d'ici quelques heures.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers elle. Mais alors qu'il voulut prendre la parole, elle le fit la première sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

-William, soupira Julia, pouvez-vous remettre cette musique une fois encore je vous prie?

Il ne répondit pas et s'exécuta en silence, puis alors qu'il se retourna, il la vit se lever péniblement en s'appuyant sur le mur. Il arriva rapidement à sa hauteur et plaça sa main sur sa joue.

-Vous êtes à nouveau brûlante.

-Je crois que cette fois s'en est terminé, dit-elle simplement, j'ignore même pourquoi je suis encore en vie, les autres malades avaient déjà été morts.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, souffla William la main toujours sur sa joue.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant…

Elle fut interrompue par William qui posa son index sur ses lèvres, bien trop chamboulé pour entendre les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

-William, reprit Julia après quelques secondes, j'aimerai vous demander une faveur.

Il ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement, le regard perdu dans le sien et ses bras la tenant à présent fermement pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol.

-Accordez-moi une dernière danse.

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible, vous ne pouvez pas rester debout et encore moins danser.

-Je vous en prie. Je sais que vous aurez la force de me tenir contre vous. J'ai besoin de ressentir une fois encore ce que j'ai ressentie ce jour là. J'ai besoin….de vous, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle sentit alors un bras de l'inspecteur s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et sa main se saisit délicatement de la sienne. Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui et il ne suffit à Julia qu'à poser sa main valide sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Sans ouvrir les yeux, son visage s'approcha du sien et elle sentit la joue de William caresser la sienne alors qu'il les faisaient bouger doucement.

-Merci, souffla Julia au creux de son oreille.

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important, répondit William dans ses cheveux défaits.

-Faites-moi danser William.

-Je me dois de vous le dire Julia.

-Plus tard, je vous en prie…plus tard, répéta la jeune femme en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Lorsque la musique prit fin, ils dansèrent encore quelques minutes dans le silence le plus absolu. Puis, soudain, toutes les forces de la jeune femme quittèrent son corps. William la porta au lit improvisé et l'y allongea.

Elle toussa plusieurs fois, sentant l'air lui manquer mais pourtant elle ne lâcha pas la main de l'inspecteur qui ne la quittait pas une seule seconde, le visage penché sur le sien. Elle le regarda dans les moindres détails avant de prendre la parole en souriant.

-William, je dois vous avouer une chose que je ne me suis jamais permise de vous dire par le passé. Je me disais que cela serait peut être inconvenant, mais aujourd'hui je crois que je peux vous le dire.

-Dites-moi.

-Il y a une chose que j'ai toujours trouvé très charmante chez vous, en plus d'un bon nombres dont vous avez conscience que j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé.

-Quelle est-elle? Demanda le jeune homme en souriant alors qu'une de ses main caressait le front de la jeune femme.

-Sur votre nez vous avez un petit grain de beauté, dit-elle en souriant largement, et cela vous va très bien.

-Vraiment? Dit-il en riant doucement.

-Je savais que vous alliez vous moquer de moi, répondit Julia en souriant.

-Non, je ne me moque pas.

-Et ne le feriez-vous pas si je disais que j'ai toujours voulu y déposer un baiser?

-Docteur Ogden vous avez souvent de drôles d'idées.

-Aussi souvent que vous inspecteur Murdoch, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils échangèrent un regard et William baissa les yeux vers sa main qui tenait fermement celle de la jeune femme. Il déglutit difficilement et la regarda une fois encore remarquant une larme glisser sur sa joue alors que ses yeux étaient humides.

-Je suis désolée William, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot.

-Je vous ai dis que ce n'était pas de votre faute, je n'aurai pas supporté de vous laisser inconsciente et de ne pas être auprès de vous.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait souffrir en quittant Toronto et en me fiançant avec Darcy. Et j'ai tellement souhaité que vous me reteniez ce jour-là, continua Julia sans tenir compte de sa remarque, j'étais persuadée de vous voir sur ce quai de gare.

Elle vit le jeune homme se figer sur place quelques secondes avant qu'il ne respire profondément et ne prenne la parole.

-J'en avais eu la ferme intention.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Le destin, répondit simplement William, ne vous excusez pas pour avoir voulu être heureuse et pour être allée chercher ce bonheur auprès d'un autre homme. Il vous aime, et vous l'aimez, alors ce que je peux ressentir ne compte pas. Je ne souhaite que votre bonheur.

-Et le votre? C'est pour que vous soyez heureux que j'ai fais le choix de partir, même si mon cœur criait de rester auprès de vous.

-Je le sais, acquiesça William, mais aujourd'hui cela n'a sans doute plus d'importance.

-Cela en a pour moi car je sais qu'aujourd'hui plus rien ne vous empêche de me dire ca que vous souhaitez. Cela n'aura plus la moindre conséquence sur quoique se soit, alors parlez-moi William, dites-moi enfin tout ce que vous n'avez jamais dit auparavant. Je veux le savoir avant de mourir.

-Très bien, soupira celui-ci, alors écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire docteur car j'ignore si j'aurai la force de le refaire une seconde fois.

-J'ignore si j'aurai assez de force pour tenir encore bien longtemps.

Le jeune homme ancra son regard dans le sien et s'approcha à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage avant de reprendre la parole.

-Julia, j'ai eu le cœur brisé lorsque vous êtes partie pour Buffalo, lorsque vous m'aviez annoncé que nous n'aurions jamais de famille. J'ai été en colère de constater que votre carrière valait plus que toute autre chose, dont moi. J'ai toujours ressenti ce profond sentiment d'abandon et de solitude depuis mon enfance et jusqu'à la perte de Lisa. Mais ensuite, vous étiez la seule qui me comprenait, la seule avec qui j'entrevoyais un avenir, la seule que je voulais à mes côtés et que je croyais avoir à mes côtés pour toujours. Mais vous aussi vous êtes partie et j'ai compris que j'en avais été en partie la cause. Je m'en suis voulu, autant que je vous en ai voulu à vous. Je n'ai pas su vous retenir, je n'ai pas su vous révéler mes sentiments, et je n'ai pas su vous demander en mariage. Pourtant je ne souhaitais que cela. Je voulais vous laisser épouser Darcy car vous semblez l'aimer et être heureuse auprès de lui. Comme vous souhaitiez me rendre heureux en me quittant pour me laisser une chance d'avoir une famille. Mais ce qui compte le plus pour moi, c'est vous Julia. Je vous aime et que mon dernier jour soit celui-ci ou non, cela ne changera rien au fait que je vous aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Si je le pouvais, je vous demanderai de m'épouser dans la seconde en vous promettant que je ferai tout ce qu'il est en mon pouvoir pour vous offrir la vie que vous méritez. Mais aujourd'hui je ne m'estime plus en droit de le faire, vous êtes fiancée et ce que je peux ressentir en vous voyant chaque jour ne devrait pas vous être révélé. Mais ce que je ressens est si grand que je ne peux douter une seule seconde sur mes sentiments à votre égard. Je vous aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et comme je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre.

Julia ne répondit pas et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle humidifia ses lèvres et lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de glisser une main dans la nuque de l'inspecteur et de l'attirer un peu plus à elle.

-Bon sang inspecteur, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas arrivé avant que ce train ne parte? Et pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit tout cela plus tôt? Soupira-t-elle sur ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer.

-Julia, souffla William.

Ils partagèrent un long baiser empli de douceur, de tendresse, de réconciliation, de regrets, mais surtout d'amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils échangèrent un regard avant que l'index de Julia ne glisse sur le visage de William et ne caresse tendrement l'endroit où se trouvait son grain de beauté.

Puis, elle prit la parole avec difficulté.

-Il y a un livre sur l'étagère, pourriez-vous le chercher pour moi?

-Un livre? Que voulez-vous faire avec un livre?

-S'il vous plait inspecteur, nous n'avons plus de temps pour les questions.

William se leva et chercha ce qu'elle lui avait demandé avant de revenir auprès d'elle et de s'allonger à ses côtés, calant son dos contre le mur.

-Vertus et qualités des plantes médicinales.

-Allez à la page 94.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et y trouva trois enveloppes. Sur deux d'entres elles, il reconnut sa propre écriture adressée à la jeune femme et sur la dernière, il y vit son nom.

La troisième enveloppe était fermée et il la regarda un long moment en silence avant que Julia ne lève les yeux vers lui.

-Je souhaiterai que vous me lisiez les lettres que vous m'avez envoyé William.

-Pourquoi?

-L'ouïe est le sens qui disparait en dernier, je veux m'éteindre en entendant le son de votre voix et les mots que vous avez pu m'adresser.

-Et cette lettre?

-Je n'ai jamais osé vous l'envoyer, répondit simplement Julia en fuyant son regard, lisez la lorsque je serai…

Il acquiesça et la jeune femme ferma les yeux, s'approchant du jeune homme un peu plus pour glisser une main dans sa nuque et poser sa tête sur son torse.

-Peut être nous reverrons-nous William, murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle, et vous retrouverez enfin Lisa.

-C'est auprès de vous que je passerai l'éternité, répondit l'inspecteur en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Alors à bientôt William, répondit la jeune femme.

Il sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue et il déplia soigneusement les feuillets qu'il constatait usés. Il inspira profondément et commença sa lecture à haute voix, sentant le souffle encore chaud de la jeune femme sur sa peau.

-Ma chère Julia, commença William d'une voix tremblante, le temps est bien long ici sans vous. Mais George…

Il continua sa lecture d'une voix douce et hésitante pour finir les cinq pages des deux lettres qu'il avait écris à la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il jeta un regard vers celle qui se trouvait encore étroitement serrée contre lui. Il vit son corps se soulever au rythme lent de sa respiration. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et se mit à prier doucement, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Puis, il ouvrit la lettre qui lui avait été destinée mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Cette fois-ci il lut dans sa tête, s'imaginant entendre la voix de son amie. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il replia le papier et il le fourra dans l'enveloppe à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux à son tour s'imprégnant du parfum des cheveux de la jeune femme et il s'endormit doucement, pour ce qu'il savait être son dernier sommeil.

Encore deux chapitres à venir...


	6. Chapter 6 : Coupables

Chapitre 6 : Coupables

La nuit avait été mouvementée au poste numéro quatre de la police de Toronto. L'enquête sur la mystérieuse maladie qui touchait la ville avait enfin portée ses fruits. Les coupables avaient été identifiés et arrêtés, non sans une certaine force. L'officier Craptree avait étudié les indices avec précisions et dans les moindres détails, réfléchissant comme le faisant souvent son supérieur direct. L'inspecteur Murdoch n'avait pas pu leur apporter leur aide, ni sur le plan de l'enquête, ni sur les recherches d'un éventuel vaccin. Beaucoup trop d'autres choses étaient venus embrumer son esprit et il avait passé presque tous ses derniers instants en vie à simplement veiller sur son amie et à l'accompagner dans la mort. Personne n'était venu les voir durant de nombreuses heures qu'ils passèrent enlacés et endormis serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un coin de la pièce. Le détective Brakenreid avait eu vent qu'ils étaient inconscients depuis longtemps déjà, mais tous ignoraient leur état de santé. Alors qu'ils avaient parfaitement identifiés les coupables, ils s'étaient précipité à l'Université de Toronto pour procéder à leurs arrestations. Deux médecin. Deux hommes honorables mais extrémistes qui avaient effectué des test sur des animaux et ensuite sur des humains dans le but final d'éradiquer la pègre de la ville. Mais très vite ils furent dépassés par leurs expériences et ils ne trouvèrent pas de moyen d'endiguer la maladie. Les dizaines de médecins à la peine depuis déjà trois jours arrivèrent enfin à trouver un antidote et celui qu'ils pouvaient remercier pour cet exploit était un certain docteur Garland, Darcy Garland.

Lorsque l'antidote fut terminé, l'officier Craptree et le Détective Brakenreid rejoignirent aussitôt la morgue dans laquelle se trouvait les deux jeunes gens dont-ils ne savaient rien de leur état.

-La maladie se transmet d'homme à homme, grommela Brakenreid devant la baie vitrée.

-Oui monsieur, répondit George.

-Et la piqure que nous avons eu…

-Elle nous immunise monsieur, nous ne risquons rien, finit George, mais si vous préférez attendre le docteur Garland.

-Non allons-y, les secondes sont comptées. Et il serait préférable qu'il ne les voit pas dans cette posture.

Ils se mirent à cinq personnes pour dégager tout ce qui encombrait l'accès à la salle de la morgue, puis ils ouvrirent la porte. George et Brakenreid échangèrent un regard avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce et de se diriger au pas de course vers les deux personnes enlacées. Ils se mirent à côté de leurs corps immobiles et échangèrent encore un regard. Puis, ils se penchèrent vers eux en un même mouvement. George prit le poignet de Julia et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Je cherche son pouls, répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau.

-Et?

-Rien.

Brakenreid fit une grimace et accorda toute son attention à l'inspecteur inconscient qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

-Nous n'allons pas gâcher ces antidotes pour rien, grommela-t-il en regardant la grande aiguille qu'il tenait, nous devons tout faire pour qu'ils s'en sortent.

-Monsieur, murmura George alors qu'il vit son supérieur planter l'aiguille dans l'épaule dénudée de William qui pourtant ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Piquez la Craptree.

-Mais ils sont…

-Faites-le bon sang.

George acquiesça et approcha l'aiguille qu'il tenait du bras de la jeune femme. Il écarta une mèche de ses cheveux qui y était échouée et enfonça l'anguille dans sa peau avant d'injecter en elle l'antidote. Puis, les deux hommes se levèrent et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

-Et maintenant monsieur?

-Je pense qu'il faut attendre, vous restez là pour voir s'ils se réveillent et empêcher le docteur Garland d'entrer.

-Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas entrer? Nous l'avons bien fait.

-Oui, mais nous n'avons aucune raison de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant ça, lança-t-il en accordant un dernier regard au couple.

-S'ils ne se réveillent pas monsieur? Dit timidement George alors que sont supérieur passait à côté de lui pour sortir.

-Ils ont plutôt intérêt à le faire, grommela l'homme, je ne suis pas enclin à ranger et nettoyer tout le foutoir qui règne dans le bureau de Murdoch. Ca fait des mois qu'il me promets qu'il y mettra de l'ordre alors il n'a pas intérêt à se débiner sur ce coup là.

George sourit timidement en le regardant partir avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et d'ouvrir en grand les deux battants, laissant entrer un timide et doux souffle de vent.

Il se passa de très longues minutes dans le silence absolu où George faisait de réguliers allez et retours entre les corps étendus de ses amis et la porte de la morgue guettant l'arrivée du fiancé du docteur Ogden. Il était de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, quand il se résigna à s'asseoir sur un tabouret et à ne plus bouger pendant quelques secondes.

Il cru voir la main de l'inspecteur remuer un peu plus loin. Alors il se leva d'un bond et approcha d'eux doucement.

-Monsieur? Dit-il timidement.

Il bougea ses doigts une fois encore, laissant glisser entre eux les boucles blondes de Julia. Puis, ses yeux s'agitèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit quelques secondes avant qu'un faible et roque son ne s'en échappe.

-Ne partez…pas.

-Je ne comptais pas le faire, répondit George en souriant.

-Ju…lia, soupira-t-il une fois encore.

George se racla la gorge, comprenant que le soupir de l'inspecteur ne lui avait pas été adressé, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme toujours inconsciente. Il vit ses longs et fins doigts se serrer avec force sur le t-shirt blanc que portait encore Murdoch. Le sourire de George s'agrandit davantage lorsqu'il vit les yeux de William s'ouvrirent et se poser sur lui.

-George? Grommela-t-il.

-Oui monsieur, content de vous revoir parmi nous.

William ne répondit pas et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger contre lui, il les ouvrit à nouveau et vit la jeune femme se réveiller doucement. Il resserra alors ses bras autour d'elle et un sourire naquit sur son visage aussitôt. Julia émit un long grognement, comme après une très longue nuit de sommeil, ne voulant pas se lever. Il lui caressa les cheveux et y déposa un doux baiser. A ce contact, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux à son tour et les leva aussitôt vers lui pour capter son regard. Elle lui sourit alors avant d'approcher son visage du sien.

-Je vais vous laisser reprendre vos esprits, lança George un peu gêné mais pourtant heureux, vous nous avez fait très peur docteur.

Julia le regarda quelques instants mais ne répondit pas puisque George était déjà au centre de la pièce et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle sentit les doigts de William se glisser sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder et ils échangèrent un autre tendre sourire.

-Nous sommes en vie, dit-elle simplement.

-Nous sommes en vie, répondit William.

Julia émit un faible rire avant de caler son visage dans le cou de l'inspecteur et d'y déposer un chaste baiser du bout des lèvres. Et rapidement, ils retombèrent dans la réalité. George donna deux coups à la baie vitrée vers laquelle ils tournèrent le regard aussitôt.

-Le docteur Garland est en bas docteur et il arrive de ce pas.

Julia se raidit aussitôt et s'éloigna de William en un bond. Elle se leva rapidement, oubliant son état encore fragile, et elle eut un vertige durant quelques secondes, se retenant au mur. L'inspecteur se leva lui aussi et la rattrapa par le bras en croisant son regard.

-Julia je…commença timidement William.

-Non, coupa celle-ci, non inspecteur.

Elle s'éloigna de lui en vacillant et ramassa ses affaires avant de se glisser derrière un pilier pour enfiler les vêtements qu'elle avait enlevé lorsque la fièvre avait été au sommet. William se rhabilla également, refermant sa chemise, mettant sa cravate, son gilet et enfin sa veste. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à fermer les boutons, un ras de marée s'engouffra dans la pièce. Darcy entra en courant et se dirigea aussitôt vers Julia qui avançait doucement dans la pièce, remettant en place ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il fonça sur elle et referma ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui. La jeune femme fut surprise, mais très vite ses bras se refermèrent autour de lui, caressant ses épaules et se perdant dans sa nuque.

-Julia, lança Darcy dans ses cheveux à présents attachés à nouveau, j'ai eu si peur mon amour.

-Moi aussi, murmura Julia sans pour autant quitter des yeux William qui se trouvait plus loin.

Ils se séparèrent doucement et le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser un long moment, ne se souciant pas de la présence de l'inspecteur qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Celui-ci les quitta du regard, sentant son cœur se serrer un instant et la jalousie le ronger. Puis, Darcy s'éloigna de Julia mais ne lui lâcha pourtant pas le bras tout en avançant vers William.

-Inspecteur Murdoch? Dit-il simplement en s'approchant.

-Docteur Garland? Répondit simplement celui-ci de façon la plus détachée possible.

-Merci, lança Darcy en lui serrant la main, je n'aurai pu sauver Julia sans vous.

-Pardonnez-moi mais j'ignore de quoi vous me parler, répondit William en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est moi qui ai trouvé l'antidote.

-Vraiment? Coupa Julia.

-Toutes mes félicitations, grommela William en tentant de sourire, mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela me concerne, se serait plutôt à vous d'être remercié de nous avoir sauvé.

-Je n'ai hélas pas pu veiller sur ma fiancée et découvrir un antidote à une maladie grave dans le même temps. Merci de vous être occupé d'elle alors que je tentais le tout pour le tout de la sauver. Il me devait de parer au plus pressé afin qu'elle puisse vivre.

-C'est évident, répondit l'inspecteur, la vie demande des choix, ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de la jeune femme, mais dites-moi, reprit William en le regardant à nouveau, comment avez-vous fait?

-Eh bien, je dois dire que cela n'avait pas été bien compliqué pour moi si les…

-Messieurs, intervint Julia, je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre des tas de théories médicales en cet instant, je souhaiterai me reposer. Vous en reparlez une autre fois.

-Bien entendu, dit Darcy en se tournant vers elle, excusez-nous inspecteur. Julia a raison nous en reparlerons. A présent c'est à moi de prendre soin de ma fiancée, dit-il en souriant, et je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'elle aille bien. Cela commence par un repos bien mérité.

-Je comprends, répondit William en lui serrant la main une fois encore, au revoir Docteur Garland, docteur Ogden, ajouta-t-il en baissant le tête un instant.

-Au revoir inspecteur, répondit timidement la jeune femme avant de suivre Darcy qui la faisait quitter la pièce.

William les suivit du regard un long moment avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte. Julia le regarda pourtant une dernière fois en silence et sortit au bras de Darcy. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière eux, le jeune homme baissa la tête et soupira profondément, le regard perdu sur le sol. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée et son supérieur ainsi que George entrèrent aussitôt.

-Murdoch je vais vous tuer, lâcha Brakenreid.

-Monsieur? Demanda William en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'était ce qui était convenu il me semble, si vous sortez vivant de cette pièce je vous tue, et bien voila nous y sommes.

L'inspecteur ne lui répondit pas et lui sourit timidement avant de se frotter le front.

-Le retour à la réalité est dur? Dit son supérieur plus doucement.

-Vous n'avez pas idée, grommela William.

-Rentrez chez vous et allez vous reposer, vous en avez bien besoin.

-J'aimerai connaître toute cette affaire monsieur.

-Craptree vous en fera part dans la calèche qui vous ramène chez vous.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de…

-C'est un ordre, coupa Brakenreid, et on ne discute pas mes ordres Murdoch.

-Bien monsieur, soupira William de résignation.

Brakenreid acquiesça, apparemment satisfait et il posa un bref instant sa main sur son épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous lever monsieur? Demanda timidement George.

-Ca ira merci, je dois juste…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés allongés quelques minutes plus tôt. Il prit le livre que lui avait demandé Julia ainsi que la lettre qu'il avait lu avant de perdre conscience. Il remit le livre à sa place et fourra la lettre dans sa veste avant de se diriger vers la porte et de suivre l'officier jusqu'à la sortie.

-Alors, lança William, racontez-moi.

Ils se trouvaient dans la calèche depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà avant que George ne prenne la parole pour briser le silence pesant qui y régnait.

-Vous savez, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda simplement William.

-Du Docteur Ogden, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle souhaite épouser le Docteur Garland.

-Ca George, ne nous regarde pas.

-Oui mais nous pouvons en avoir une opinion. La mienne est qu'ils son très mal assortis. Vous en pensez quoi?

-Je n'en pense rien, répondit l'inspecteur en regardant dehors.

-On en pense toujours quelque chose je crois.

-George, par pitié j'ai une migraine affreuse je n'ai pas le moins du monde envie du parler du Docteur Ogden et de ses choix amoureux maintenant.

-Je comprends, répondit George en faisant une grimace, sachez cependant que je saurais tenir ma langue quand à ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui.

-Qu'avez-vous vu? Soupira l'inspecteur.

-Oh pas grand-chose finalement, bredouilla George, vous étiez seuls après tout et voués à une mort certaine alors…

-Vous êtes en train de me faire du chantage? Demanda William en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne pensais pas cela de vous.

-Non, non monsieur, se défendit aussitôt l'officier de police, ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais sachez simplement qu'avec moi votre secret est bien gardé, si on peut encore appeler cela un secret.

-C'est si évident que ça?

-Oui monsieur, répondit simplement l'officier Craptree.

William le regarda encore quelques instants avant de soupirer et de regarder par la fenêtre, prenant la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Le docteur à fait son choix, je ne peux que le respecter et vivre avec.

-Mais vous…

-Ca suffit George, coupa William.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la maison où logeait l'inspecteur qui sortit aussitôt la calèche arrêtée. Mais avant qu'il ne referme la porte, l'officier Craptree la retint et prit la parole une fois encore.

-Tout ce que je voulais vous dire monsieur c'est que peut être le destin offre de secondes chances. Vous étiez les deux seuls malades à être encore en vie, c'est peut être un signe. Comme s'il y avait eu deux gagnants à la loterie cette semaine et que comme par hasard cela est tombé sur vous et le docteur Ogden. Je n'avais rien de plus à dire. Bonne fin de journée inspecteur.

-A vous aussi George, répondit William penaud.

Il resta debout sur le trottoir le temps que la calèche ne se remette en route, puis il avança doucement vers la maison où il logeait, l'esprit encore plus embrumé qu'il l'avait été auparavant.

à suivre...encore un chapitre ;)


	7. Chapter 7 : Une autre danse

Chapitre 7 : Une autre danse.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que la mystérieuse maladie avait touché la ville de Toronto. Cela faisait une semaine que les hommes du poste numéro quatre n'avaient plus vu ni l'inspecteur Murdoch, ni le docteur Ogden.

Ceux-ci se reposaient, et d'après ce que leurs collègues avaient entendu, ils se portaient bien. Pourtant, ce jour là William n'avait plus supporté de tourner en rond chez lui et il avait déjà achevé deux prototypes de machines incroyables sur lesquelles il n'avait pas eu le temps de travailler plus tôt. Alors ce matin là, il décida d'enfourcher sa bicyclette et de se rendre au poste de police afin de faire ce qu'il promettait à son supérieur depuis longtemps déjà; faire de l'ordre dans son bureau. Il fut chaleureusement accueilli par ses amis et collègues, puis après quelques minutes passées auprès d'eux sur le plateau central, il s'enferma dans son bureau une bonne partie de la journée. Son supérieur fut ravi du résultat et ce fut lorsque la nuit était déjà tombée depuis une bonne heure au moins, qu'il quitta le bâtiment, une simple petite boite en bois en main. Avant de remonter sur sa bicyclette, il fit pourtant une halte à la morgue qui était vide à cette heure là. Tout avait été remis en ordre, et le docteur qui remplaçait son amie était déjà parti depuis longtemps. William avait alors arpenté la pièce de long en large, se souvenant de tous les moments qu'il avait passé entre ces murs. Des longs discours que pouvait lui faire le docteur Ogden, des simples regards qu'elle lui accordait parfois, des remontrances qu'il lui arrivait de lui faire lorsqu'elle ne partageait pas son opinion. Il pouvait entendre dans un coin de sa tête ses éclats de rires, sa douce voix lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom. Il se souvenait de chaque recoins de la pièce où il lui avait volé un baiser et surtout il se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit où elle avait été étendu une semaine plus tôt, entre la vie et la mort.

Le jeune inspecteur sentit son cœur se serrer un instant à tous ces souvenirs, heureux et malheureux. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui, ce qu'il savait sans doute depuis bien longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui il avait le courage de lui dire adieux, même si aujourd'hui encore davantage qu'auparavant, il savait que lui dire ces mots allait encore plus écorcher son cœur. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour la voir tirailler entre deux hommes, comme il tentait de la retenir encore un peu.

William fit encore un tour sur lui-même pour regarder dans les moindres détails la pièce. Son regard se posa sur le bouquet de roses qu'elle avait eu le jour de son anniversaire de la part de son fiancé. Il était sec et les pétales avaient perdu de leur éclat depuis longtemps. Mais pourtant, personne ne l'avait sortit de la pièce. Il porta timidement un doigt vers une fleur et l'effleura doucement, comme s'il effleurait la peau douce et fine de la jeune femme.

Il retira sa main et une pétale s'échoua sur le meuble en bois là où se trouvait l'écrin qui renfermait le porte plume qu'il avait choisi pour son amie des semaines auparavant.

Il soupira profondément et quitta la pièce au pas de course, sans se retourner, attrapant au passage la petite boite en bois qu'il avait posé en entrant sur le bureau de Julia.

Il quitta le bâtiment et se mit en route, pédalant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sentant le vent battre son visage et lui bruler la peau, mais ne ralentissant pas une seule seconde l'allure.

La calèche s'arrêta quelques mètres à côté du portail sombre. Le marche pied se déplia et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. La jeune femme en descendit et adressa un timide sourire au coché avant que les chevaux ne s'emballent à nouveau. Elle accorda un dernier regard à la calèche avant de placer le châle sur ses épaules et de longer le mur en briques qui bordait la propriété. Elle poussa la lourde grille qu'elle referma derrière ses pas, empruntant une allée de pierres la conduisant à la grande maison où elle logeait. Son regard perdu sur les dalles sombres, elle vit au dernier moment l'homme qui marchait vers elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se figea aussitôt sur place en croisant son regard.

-Inspecteur? Dit-elle simplement en le regardant de la tête au pied.

-Bonsoir docteur, répondit poliment celui-ci en la saluant.

-Que faites-vous ici?

-J'étais venus vous voir.

-A cette heure? Continua la jeune femme.

-C'était urgent, répondit simplement William.

-Je croyais que vous ne repreniez votre poste que demain, tout comme moi. Quelle est la nature de cette urgence?

-Rien en rapport avec une enquête. C'est…personnel, répondit timidement le jeune homme.

-Oh, soupira Julia, vous auriez dû me prévenir dans ce cas.

-Je le conçois, je ne tenais pas à vous mettre mal-à-l'aise ou vous importuner. J'aurai dû vous téléphoner au préalable, je suis navré de ne pas y avoir pensé.

-Vous ne m'importunez pas, répondit Julia en souriant, mais si vous m'aviez prévenu peut être serais-je rentrée plus tôt. Cela aurait évité bien des complications et m'aurait bien arrangé.

William ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et alors qu'il croisa son regard , elle reprit la parole.

-J'ai dîné chez mes parents et tout ne s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme prévu.

-Oh, vous m'en voyez désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, soupira Julia, je m'y attendais. Eh bien, dites-moi pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir?

-Venez vous assoir, dit-il en tendant le bras vers un banc qui se trouvait plus loin, s'il vous plait.

-Avez-vous peur que je défaille? Dit-elle en souriant et s'y dirigeant.

-Cela risque d'être long.

-Vous me faites peur William, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Il en fit autant et posa sur ses genoux la boite en bois qu'il regarda un moment avant d'accorder toute son attention à la jeune femme qui le regardait en silence.

-L'inspecteur Brakenreid me tanne depuis des semaines, voir même des mois, de ranger mon bureau, qu'il qualifie de foutoir.

-Ne vous vexez pas, mais il avait bien raison, dit-elle en souriant, bien que vos recherches sont fortes intéressantes, je me suis souvent demandé comment vous faisiez pour retrouver quoique se soit.

-Certes. Mais de ce fait, j'ai trouvé quelques objets que je me dois de vous faire parvenir, dit-il en lui tendant la boite en bois, ils sont à vous. Ou ils auraient dû l'être si je ne m'avais pas toujours été trop ridicule pour oser vous les offrir.

Julia ne répondit pas et prit la boite qu'elle voulut ouvrir avant de sentir les doigts de l'inspecteur se poser sur les siens.

-Non, ne le faites pas maintenant.

-N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que vous teniez à me les faire parvenir?

-Je crains pourtant votre réaction, ce ne sont que des babioles sans importances.

-J'en crois tout le contraire, répondit Julia, mais laissez-moi en juger par moi-même.

William acquiesça et retira sa main alors que Julia ouvrit la boite. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle vit deux tickets de théâtre d'une pièce qu'ils étaient allé voir ensembles. Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir offert les billets à William, voyant aujourd'hui qu'il avait eut la même intention qu'elle. Elle trouva une photo de eux deux, lors d'une soirée pour une œuvre de charité où elle s'était dû d'aller et où elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Elle vit une quantité de petits objets en pagaille dans la toute petite boite. Ses doigts caressèrent quelques secondes une ammonite avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers son ami.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Je tenais à ce que tous cela vous revienne, j'espère que votre fiancé le comprendra.

-Il ne le fera pas, répondit Julia en fermant la boite, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

-Je ne souhaite pas interférer dans votre vie privée, plus aujourd'hui. J'ai accepté le fait de…vous avoir perdu.

-J'ai rompu mes fiançailles William, lâcha Julia dans un souffle, c'est pour cette raison que je me trouvais chez mes parents ce soir. Je me devais de leur annoncer que le mariage était annulé.

William fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, si Julia avait réellement prononcé ces mots qu'il avait tant espérer. Il aurait voulu parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa bouche demeurait entrouverte et ses yeux fixaient inlassablement la jeune femme qui se trouvait assise à côté de lui.

-Pou…pourquoi?

-Je ne l'aimais pas autant qu'il ne m'aimait je pense, répondit Julia en regardant ses mains, il en était mieux ainsi pour tout le monde. Mais ne vous en faites pas vous n'avez pas à faire ce que vous m'aviez dit lorsque nous nous savions aux portes de la mort. Je sais que la fièvre a pu nous faire dire des tas de choses que nous n'aurions pas dû. Ce n'est pas parce que ma relation est terminée avec Darcy que vous me devez quoique se soit. Nous, elle regarda le ciel étoilé et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, nous avons un passé commun que je ne regretterai jamais, mais je conçois parfaitement que l'avenir ne peut être tel que j'ai pu me l'imaginer.

-J'ai pensé chaque mot que j'ai dit ce jour là, intervint l'inspecteur, et je pourrai vous les redire sans la moindre hésitation.

-Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas capable de les prononcer une seconde fois?

Il lui prit tendrement la main et plaça deux doigts sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Ce qu'elle fit finalement à contre cœur.

-Vous ne m'avez pas perdu William, murmura-t-elle, je suis là et je resterai là aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. Mais j'ai fait un vœu le jour de mon anniversaire.

-Quel est-il? Demanda l'inspecteur la gorge sèche.

-J'ai souhaité avoir un mariage parfait, entourée des personnes que j'aimais, mais j'ai souhaité que ce jour là, la douleur n'habite plus votre cœur. Que seule la joie s'y trouve et que vous trouviez la femme qui saura vous rendre heureux.

-Eh bien, j'ai le regret d'apprendre que vous n'allez pas avoir un beau et grand mariage.

-Vraiment? Vous le regrettez? C'était vraiment ce que vous souhaitiez pour moi?

-Oui, acquiesça William, jamais je ne pourrai vous offrir tout le confort que le docteur Garland vous aurait apporté.

-Je ne voulais pas de son confort, je voulais juste…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, le regard perdu dans celui du jeune homme qui caressait du bout des doigts sa peau, comprenant doucement ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Puis, doucement, il approcha son visage du sien et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un tendre et doux baiser.

-Je voulais juste être auprès de l'homme que j'aime, souffla Julia, je voulais ressentir ce que je ressens lorsque je suis auprès de vous.

Lorsque William s'éloigna, il vit qu'elle garda encore les yeux fermés quelques instants avant qu'elle ne lui accorda un tendre sourire.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas partir Julia.

-Je ne comptais pas le faire, dit-elle avec étonnement.

-Je veux voir votre sourire chaque jour que Dieu fait et je veux entendre votre voix chaque soir. J'étais venu ici ce soir pour vous dire que j'allais abandonner la partie, mais c'est bien tout le contraire.

-William?

Il fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une boite ronde en métal qu'il regarda quelques instants avant de lever les yeux vers elle à nouveau.

-Je sais que votre rupture avec votre fiancé est très récente et que peut être je précipite les choses mais…il restait une chose encore que j'ai voulu vous offrir, ce jour là où vous êtes partie pour Buffalo.

Il ouvrit la boite et glissa du banc pour venir poser un genou au sol et prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Il vit un sourire encore plus grand se dessiner sur son visage et alors à cet instant, il savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il aurait toujours dû faire.

-Nous avons failli mourir Julia, et nous avons tous les deux eut une nouvelle chance. Je vous aime. Je veux passer cette nouvelle chance après de vous, et pas seulement vous voir dans cette morgue jour après jour, je veux vous voir le matin lorsque vous vous réveillez, je veux vous voir assise dans un jardin entourée de fleurs offrant votre peau au soleil, je veux vous voir avant de m'endormir chaque soir. Je veux que vous éleviez des enfants avec moi, même s'ils ne seront pas vraiment les nôtres, je sais que j'ai assez d'amour pour vous pour qu'ils le deviennent.

Il fit une pause, voyant une larme naître dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui prit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Je vous en prie William, demandez-le moi.

Il lui sourit et regarda leurs mains liées une seconde avant d'accrocher son regard à nouveau et de reprendre la parole.

-Julia Ogden, acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme?

-Oui, lança Julia aussitôt dans un sanglot, oh oui William je le veux.

Il sourit, sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, puis il sortit la bague de l'écrin et lui passa doucement au doigt avant de se lever et de rencontrer les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, Julia solidement accrochée au cou de William qui l'entraina avec lui dans son élan. Ils s'embrassèrent toujours alors qu'ils se tenaient debout, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'ils brisèrent le baiser, le souffle venant à leur manquer, ils échangèrent un sourire et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

-Je vous ai manqué lorsque vous étiez à Buffalo, murmura le jeune homme en fourrant sa main dans sa veste pour en sortit la lettre abimée.

-Vous l'avez lu?

-Plusieurs fois, avoua William, vous auriez dû me l'envoyer.

-Je le sais, soupira Julia en baissant les yeux.

William sourit encore plus largement et l'embrassa une fois encore, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau mais restèrent proches l'un de l'autre lorsque la jeune femme reprit la parole en souriant.

-William, murmura Julia sur ses lèvres, fermez les yeux.

-Que je ferme les yeux? Lança celui-ci en laissant ses mains danser dans le dos de sa bien aimée.

-S'il vous plait, insista Julia en riant.

Il s'exécuta et la jeune femme se pencha alors sur lui. Elle plaça une main de chaque coté de son visage, puis elle ferma les yeux à son tour caressant son nez avec le sien avant de déposer un baiser sur le grain de beauté qu'il avait sur le nez. Il sourit en sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme sur sa peau, puis lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau ils se mirent à rire ensembles.

-Alors comment c'était? Demanda-t-il.

-Très bien, mais il va falloir que je me trouve un autre rêve a partager avec l'homme que j'aime maintenant.

-Je devrais pouvoir vous aider à en trouver un.

-Oui je crois aussi, répondit Julia en caressa le nœud de cravate du jeune homme, mais vous savez la nuit ne fait que commencer. Si nous nous y mettons dès maintenant à y réfléchir?

-Nous devons être tôt au poste demain, vous le savez.

-Mais nous avons toute la nuit pour nous William. Et je crains vouloir vous garder auprès de moi dès ce soir.

Il ne répondit pas alors que Julia s'éloigna de lui. Elle prit la boite en bois qui se trouvait encore sur le banc et sa main se saisit de celle de l'inspecteur. Elle lui accorda un tendre regard et l'entraina avec elle vers la maison déjà endormie. Ils y entrèrent à pas feutrés pour gagner l'appartement de la jeune femme au premier étage. Celle-ci ferma la porte derrière elle, échangeant un sulfureux baiser avec son fiancé, adossée contre le mur.

-Faites-moi danser William, murmura Julia sur ses lèvres avant d'échanger un autre baiser avec l'inspecteur.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer et ils comptaient bien en profiter, comme de la seconde chance qu'on leur avait accordé.

**...**

**FIN **

**...**


End file.
